Fatman Advance
Fatman Advance is the first game in the Fatman trilogy on the Game Boi Advance. Developed by LJN as a spiritual successor to Fatman: The Shame, the game is a return to Fatman's side-scrolling roots. Gameplay The game is the typical 2D side-scroller in the same vein as the NES-era games in the series. The game mixes elements from the original Fatman games with that of the Fatman Adventure series, such as rails and Fatman's ability to become even fatter. The goal of the game is to get from the beginning of the stage to the end while dodging bad guys, collecting stuff, and finding the seven PROMOTIONs. This game also introduces Easter Bunny as a boss and features the first appearance of rails in a 2D game; although, they can only be used by Fatman and Fatgirl. Playable characters *Fatman - The titular character, Fatman runs the slowest. His attacks include his mid-air attack that expands his range for a split second, and getting fatter. He can grind on rails to reach areas that Fat Robin and Bitewing cannot reach. Fatman's game is the hardest due to his weight. *Fat Robin - Fatman's sidekick, Robin, retains his ability to fly. If the player taps A several times after a jump,Fat Robin will fly until he is exhausted. His attack move is his butt-kick from Fatman Adventure, though it is fairly slow. Robin' game is a middle of the ground game because he is generally heavier then Bitewing. *Bitewing - Bitewing is once again able to glide for short distances and climb some walls. He can also tread the surface of water. His attack move is a 1-2-3 uppercut punch. Bitewings' game is the easiest because of his ability to glide and climb walls. *Fatgirl - Fatgirl's moveset replaces standard spin-dashing and rolling jumps with some complex sword moves. This eliminates the ability to attack enemies by jumping on them, as done with the other three characters. Instead of a Spin Dash, she has a hop move as a form of quick momentum, making it easy to get up steep inclines. She also has the hardest time building up momentum but has the second highest speed when done so. Also as she jumps, she doesn't turn into a ball like Fatman, Fat Robin, and Bitewing (though she does when going through spinning bowls and pipes). She can also slide down rails like Fatman. Fatgirl's game is a unique challenge that varies based on the times in terms of difficulty but is generally easier then Fatman's due to her sword moves. Zones *'Squadala City' - a basic opening level with many properties of Possum City. *'Bowser's Castle' - an castle-themed level, containing lava and Bowser. *'Fimble Valley' - a classic valley level, completed with Comfy Corner, Tinkling Tree and Busy Base. *'Tubby Tower' - an evil tower. The Tubby Toast crumbs inhibit movement and there are 3 rooms. *'Easter Island' - a level themed around a bunch of giant statues. *'Negativerse' - a one-act zone with no boss, where the player must get out of a segmented mirror universe with only five minutes per section. *'Ducky Empire' - the other one-act zone has gravity flipping, conveyor belts and a fight against Ducky. *'Hollywood' - the last level for all characters except Fatman, the Karadishian sisters are fought here. *'Japan' - the game's final level, accessible only to Super Fatman, where the player must play Nintendo's worst shame. Bosses *Squadala Man *Bowser *Fimbo *Florrie *Baby Pom *Tinky-Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Easter Bunny *Ducky *Kim Karadishian *Khloe Karadishian *Kourtney Karadishian *Mario teaches Typing Special Stages To collect PROMOTIONs, the player must first find a Special Salad somewhere in a Zone. Jumping into it will take them to a tube-like stage filled with stuffs, a certain amount of which must be collected. Also featured are golden gates that the player does well-timed tricks through to get bonus stuffs, which is a necessity for the later stages. Collecting all seven PROMOTIONs and beating Hollywood allows the player access to Japan. Minigames Rock Paper Scissors Chuck Norris: Select rock, paper, scissors, or Chuck Norris, and shoot down one of the coinciding cards to gain stuffs. Chuck Norris beats everything. Cards: See whose card has the most HP, then beat them up. This goes on until there is a winner. The winner gains stuffs. Reception People hated it because it was a Fatman shame and Fatman shames suck. Apple port In 25 November 2011, a tweaked version of Fatman Advance was released for the Apple mobile devices. It is available as an iOS application from the App Store. This version costs five million dollars, so Steve Jobs can be rich. This version has even more bugs and lagging issues than the original. Differences *The game's resolution is decreased from the original GBA version, decreasing by three times than the original. *All the music and SFX is changed to the "Praise Steve Jobs Song", which loops forever to annoy you. *Steve Jobs follows you everywhere. Category:Shames